The Rough Storm
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: "All I wanted to do was protect the one thing I couldn't live without… I guess I overshot…" Pepperony. PostAvengers. Oneshot


Summary: "All I wanted to do was protect the one thing I couldn't live without… I guess I overshot…"

Disclaimer: Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, IronMan, Avengers, Stark Industries © Stan Lee  
"This Is Me You're Talking To" lyrics © Tommy Lee James. Sung by Trisha Yearwood

Rating: T for intense swearing and hints at heavy drinking.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

**The Rough Storm**

An airline jet bound for parts unknown ascended into the sky, leaving behind a few safety workers with lighted torches and one CEO of Stark Industries. Tony Stark was lying on the hood of his silver Audi just outside of Terminal 5 of the LAX International Airport; eyes closed behind his foster grant sunglasses as the sun slowly sank below the horizon. His arms were folded behind his head as he sat in silence. No music, no words; just him and his thoughts. Quickly approaching, and gaining speed, Tony opened his eyes slightly just in time to see another jetliner rise from the ground and take off into the sunset.

"_Jarvis…"_

Tony's voice was soft, monotone and distant.

"_Yes sir?"_

The AI came through the speakers of the open windowed car.

"_How did I get here…?"_

"_Well sir, by my memory, you drove at approximately one-hundred fifteen miles per hour down highway one, sir."_

With a grumble, Tony slapped himself in the face, blocking out the setting light and a failed attempt at the misery.

"_Not what I meant Jarvis…"_

"_Well sir, then my only other answer is you didn't give Miss Potts the respect she deserved as both your CEO… and girlfriend…"_

The AI went silent then as Tony disappeared back into his thoughts. A bit later while trapped in his maze of thoughts and calculations, another jet flew over and off into the distance.

"_Sir… James Rhodey is trying to call in. Shall I take the call?"_

"_Yeah… whatever…"_

The AI patched in the call and a very authority-filled voice took its place.

"_Tony what the fuck is going on? I've been trying to reach Pepper for an hour to discuss the press conference for tomorrow-"_

"_She's gone James…"_

"…_what do you mean by _gone_ Tony?"_

With a deep sigh, Tony lifted himself off the windshield of the car and leaned forward to stare at the ground. When he refused to give a response to Rhodey's question, the military man probed further.

"_Tony… where are you?"_

"_Terminal Five, LAX…"_

"_What are you doing there?"_

"_Watching the sun set on what is left of my only chance of being more human and less of the genius, playboy, philanthropist…"_

"_Tony…?"_

Once again the billionaire went silent. He remained sitting on the hood of the Audi as yet another plane took off from one of the nearby terminals.

"_You really are at LAX… stay there buddy, I'll come to you."_

Tony didn't respond. Soon, the speakers of his car went silent. Around forty minutes later, Tony could hear what was probably the twentieth plane leaving California. Once the sounds of roaring jets were fading, he could barely make out the sound of boots clomping against the pavement and they were getting closer.

"_Tony…"_

Tony sat up, and removed his sunglasses. It was well past dusk and the sky was black, painted with speckles of glittering stars. Or so he guessed since the runway lights blocked out all possibility of seeing the heavens tonight. He has his usual look of uncaring plastered on his face; to an outsider he looked normal but to someone as close as Rhodey was, Tony was not himself. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled and looked to of had been worn at least two or three days in a row.

"_Yeah?"_

His voice was still dead, in a monotone way and he looked possibly almost annoyed that someone disturbed him. Rhodey was unfazed by the irritation Stark displaced and continued to step closer.

"_Come on buddy, let's get you back home and we can-"_

"_Home…? Which one? Malibu? New York? Chicago? Do I even really have a home to return to?"_

"_Tony what is going on? I tried to call Pepper on my way-"_

"_Don't!"_

Tony's voice rose above a level Rhodey rarely heard, never mind against someone Tony would call 'friend'. The military man stared at the billionaire, his reform cracking under the intense stare from the man behind IronMan.

"_Tony-"_

"_Don't. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear her name! None of it!"_

He jumped from the hood of his car and threw his hands in his pockets before walking away. Rhodey walked after him.

"_Tony! This is no time to be a selfish child. You have press issues to deal with, and there is also the fact that your Audi is sitting in Terminal Five of LAX. People, let alone you, don't usually cope with stress by breaking into airports to watch the sunset…alone!"_

"_I wasn't alone… I was with JARVIS…"_

The billionaire's voice was a bit softer now, almost returned to normal except for a slight undertone that Rhodey himself couldn't place what it was.

"_What the hell happened? If I have to hack into Jarvis I will… or do I need to go above you and contact directly with SHEILD's Director Fury?"_

At the mention of that name, Tony stopped. He was right in the path of a soon departing Delta Airlines jetliner. The safety workers and terminal security were watching him. Tony didn't see the plane was waiting to taxi out. He turned on his heel to face Rhodey and then with a more fierceness in his step, walked back to the military man.

"_You don't know how to leave anything the fuck alone when it doesn't concern you, do you?"_

"_When it involves national security… no."_

"_Forget national security!"_

"_Tony!"_

"_No… I've had it. Everyone dictating to me what I can and cannot do. I'm fucking IronMan!"_

He threw slammed his hands against his chest like an ape, and then threw them into the air. Rhodey stood his ground.

"_You won't be for long…"_

"_We gonna go down that path again? Wanna go another round?"_

"_I don't want to, but I will."_

"_Dammit! Rhodey! FUCK!"_

Tony pushed his way past Rhodey who grabbed Tony's elbow and twisted, spinning the billionaire around. Now, Rhodey was able to change his expression from that of intimidating rage to something softer, friendlier.

"_Tony… please…"_

Tony looked to Rhodey and his body going lax. He didn't speak; neither of them said a word as the airliner taxied out of the terminal and down the runway. Tony's shoulders finally dropped, and Rhodey released him.

"_She left… packed up, resigned from SI and left… I don't even know where. Fuck man, I dodn't even know why!"_

Tony's head hung and Rhodey then knew what was going on.

"_Pep… she quit Stark Industries. Jesus fucking Christ… what the hell did you-?"_

"_I DON'T KNOW!"_

Tony threw his arms into the air and turned around, marching back to his Audi. When he reached the car, Rhodey was just a few feet behind him.

"_Tony... there is probably a miss understanding or something, we can call her and ask…"_

"_She left her phone at my place…"_

"_Ok… then we can call Happy, maybe he knows; he probably drove her here, right?"_

"_She took a cab… a fucking taxi! Public transportation!"_

Tony slammed his fists onto the hood of the car, placing two small but noticeable dents in the shiny silver surface. Rhodey stepped to Tony's side and leaned down a bit onto the hood so he could look up into the man's face.

"_Tony… Pepper doesn't just up and leave for no reason… she is not that kind of girl. She's a strong independent woman… unlike those others you've been known to bring home. Pepper is different. Hell, I was hearing wedding bells for you…Tony, what happened?"_

Tony continued to stare down at his fists on the car. His knuckles turned white from the tension as he closed his eyes trying to pull himself together. A Stark Man never cries. Never. After a few minutes of silence, Tony stood straight but couldn't bring himself to look Rhodey in the face. Silence fell between them, another jet flying off into the night the only other noise at Terminal 5. After another moment, Tony finally spoke; his voice monotone and distant almost as if it was coming from the memory.

"_It started three weeks ago, I had just returned from a SHIELD mission and Pepper was waiting for me in the living room…"_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Pepper Potts was sitting in the living room of Tony Stark's Malibu home watching the live news coverage of the battle in New York. She had a soft fleece blanket draped over her shoulders as she was holding a cup of steaming hot Apple Cinnamon tea. The news reporter was rambling on and on about the different Avengers that were fighting whatever space gang decided to attack Earth this time. Tony promised he would try to be careful, but as usual, Pepper could see his suit was badly scratched and dented as the red and gold streak exploded yet another enemy and then dove behind a broken stone wall.

She sighed.

"_Jarvis… how are his vitals?"_

"_According to my readings, they are holding steady, thou the suit's power is beginning to run low. Mr. Stark may need to recharge at some point. Perhaps the God of Thunder can zap him?"_

Pepper chuckled slightly and rolled her eyes and looked down at her tea.

"_I'd rather he not… but if it must be don-"_

Pepper's eyes moved from her tea back to the large television as another large explosion was heard followed by screams and a frantic news reporter. The reporter was now off camera as they zoomed in closer to the action. The alien population seemed to of all vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… I AM NO LONGER CERTAIN AS TO WHAT HAS HAPPENED. I'VE LOST CONTACT WITH THE STUDIO BUT FROM WHAT WE JUST WHITNESSED, IT SEEMED AS THOU IRONMAN HAD EXPLODED. RIGHT THERE! TONY STARK'S IRONMAN USED SOME FORM OF ELECTRICAL ATTACK AND… AND…OH MY THE SMOKE IS CLEARING! BUT WHERE IS IRONMAN?"_

Pepper was on the edge of her seat now, the tea forgotten on the glass table before her.

"_Jarvis!"_

"_I'm checking ma'am… but I'm not getting any readings…"_

"_What do you mean? What is happening? Is he alright?"_

"_I cannot tell. The suit seems to be powered off. I cannot read any of Mr. Stark's vital signs…"_

"_Try harder!"_

Pepper leaned over and grabbed her phone, quickly speed dialing Tony's number. It rang and rang and rang and rang…

"_Tony answer damnit…"_

Voicemail. She slammed the phone down and stood up, beginning to pace as the television replayed the scene she missed. Sure enough, Ironman exploded. It looked as if his hand thrusters backfired and hit him instead of the alien. But that never happened before. The reporter was rambling on and on. The battle now seemed to be over and there was destruction in Times Square.

"_Jarvis!"_

"_I still have nothing ma'am…"_

"_Keep trying!"_

She was close to tears now with worry. Where was Tony? What happened? Was he alive? Injured? Were the Avengers with him? Was he alone? Why wasn't he answering her call? He always answered her call, even in the middle of battle.

"_Damnit Tony…"_

The tears started to fall. The television surveyed the damage of Times Square but none of the Avengers could be found. Police and rescue workers were rushing into the area to help civilians. The reporter seemed calmer now as she was recapping the events. The news was no longer fully live as they showed recaps of the action.

"_Off!"_

Pepper shouted to no one and the television went dead. She continued to pace back and forth across the dimly lit living room as she waited for Jarvis to return with news. The longer she waited, the worse it got. Her mind began thinking of all the worse possibilities and each one was worse than the last.

With another circle around the sofa, Pepper could no longer hold herself together and collapsed onto the wooden floor, hands covering her face as she began to cry.

"_Miss Potts?"_

She couldn't respond to the AI. She sobbed into her hands. Tony. Her Tony. Was dead. She took in a sharp breath and tried to steady herself, moving her hands to grip her sides as she tried to stop the sobbing. She was able to make herself stand, shuffling over to the sofa once again where she collapsed.

"_You bastard… you promised me you would come home…."_

"_But I am home…"_

"_Ahh, welcome home sir…"_

Pepper froze mid sob, her eyes wide as saucers. That voice. It couldn't be. She saw his explode. He was dead. She must be going mad.

"_Pepper?"_

She leaned up and looked around the sofa to see Tony Stark, smiling his playboy smile in the doorway, arm tied up in a sling and various bandages across his face and arms. Behind him, stood Thor the Thunder God and Dr. Bruce Banner; they seemed to be making sure he wasn't going to fall or over exert himself. Pepper slowly rose to her feet, unsteady at first as she stepped to the edge of the sofa and placed her hand there for balance.

"_You're dead… I watched you die…"_

"_Well, I don't know what movie you were watching, but I'm alive… and I'm home."_

"_But… how…"_

"_Not exactly the welcome home I was expecting Pepperpot…"_

Tony chuckled as Pepper just stared at him, her eyes red from crying, tear stains on her cheeks and blouse. He held out his good arm to her and tilted her head slightly, indicating he wanted a hug. Pepper stepped closer; one foot in front of the other, then broke into an unsteady run until she crashed into Tony, her arms wrapped around his neck as she cried into his shoulder.

"_You bastard! I thought you died!"_

She sobbed out. Thor and Banner nodded to each other and silently agreed Tony was safe now; they took their leave. Pepper sobbed into his shoulder, Tony gently rubbing circled in her back with his good arm.

"_There there Pep... it's alright… see… I'm alive and in one piece… well almost one piece."_ He chuckled. _"And the old ticker is still ticking… and glowing…"_

He was proud of himself; he didn't know why she wasn't. In fact, he wasn't expecting the next move when she stepped back and slapped him. He just stared at her, shocked as a small red mark formed on his cheek.

"_You run off to who knows where in that iron suit and you put yourself at risk with no consideration for anyone else around you. Then you go and blow yourself up! What is wrong with you?"_

"_Pepper, hun... its ok. I'm fine now… see?_

"_No! You don't see… I sat here tonight and watched you run into a battle probably with no plan, and then… and then… you blew up!"_

"_Well… technically I didn't blow up… or maybe I did….. Jarvis?"_

"_Sir, Miss Potts is most accurate… you did combine both hand thrusters causing a vast amount of sonic power which as she said "blew up" in your face sir causing the suit to shut down and according to my readings malfunctioned the Arc Reactor for a full five minutes…"_

"_But I'm ok now, yes?"_

"_By my readings, yes sir…"_

Tony smiled his trademark smile at Pepper who just stared at him. She was speechless. How could he think this was alright? He blew himself up without a second thought.

"_What went through your mind? Did you even think?"_

"_Well… yeah, I knew if I put my hands together I could cause some kind of sonic explosion-"_

"_YOU KNEW THAT YOU WOULD EXPLODE?"_

Tony's smile dropped. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. He stepped closer to Pepper in hopes of comforting her, but she stepped back.

"_You ass! You knew I was at home worrying about you and you went and tried to kill yourself! Did you even think of me? Of what I would of done if you had died? Or was all you were thinking about was how cool it would look to see yourself explode on National television?"_

"_Well… yeah I have to admit, the reruns of that explosion were pretty cool but-"_

Tony wasn't prepared for this either. Pepper slapped him before he watched her leave the room, storming down the hall and up the stairs to their bedroom.

"_Pep? Oh come on… Pepper…"_

He followed her to the bedroom, wincing slightly with every other step as he tried to catch up with her. Rounding on the bedroom, he entered the room to see Pepper tossing clothes on the bed in a fury; occasional sobs still coming from the red-head.

"_Pepper… what are you doing? Building a fort?"_

He walked over to her, ducking just in time to miss being knocked by a red pair of _Jimmy Choos_ heels.

"_Pepper..."_

"_I'm leaving… I'm going to my apartment for the night to think…"_

"_What? Why? Pepper don't leave…"_

"_I have to Tony… I can't do this! This… this… worrying day in and day out…"_

"_We already discussed this… I'm a super hero…"_

"_Yea… and I'm the super hero's girlfriend… forever trapped in a life of worry and stress wondering if her boyfriend will be home for dinner… or ever…"_

She left the closet and went back to the bed, quickly folding and stuffing what would fit into her suitcase reserved for overnight business trips. Tony fumbled for words as he went over and tried to stop her. He tried to grab her arms, but she was shuffling and stuffing too quickly, never holding still long enough for him to grab. She closed the bag, zipped it shut and spun, just missing Tony's head with the bag. Tony stepped back to avoid collision as Pepper left the room.

"_Pepper…. Pepper stop! Think about this!"_

"_I have Tony… I have. I've given everything I have and more to you, the company… I have nothing left. And now I have to give more to IronMan? I can't…"_

She quick-stepped down the stairs and across the living room; slipping on her flats by the sofa and grabbing her keys from the kitchen island. Tony was right behind her as she moved through the house.

"_Pepper… please… Pepper…"_

She didn't acknowledge him, just fiddling with the electronic security lock on the front door. Tony stopped in the living room as he watched Pepper fuse about. She was completely ignoring him. Tony's brow furrowed as she watched.

"_Sir… might I recommend."_ The AI was cut off.

"_You're not even listening to me…"_

"_You are careless Tony! You don't think before you act! I can't do this anymore! I've dealt with yourself destructive ways for ten years… and they have only gotten worse; from atomic hangovers to flying nuclear bombs into outer space… without a single care for yourself. I can't… I can't take it anymore!"_

"_I do these things to protect you!"_

"_If you want to protect me, then you need to be here with me! Confide in me Tony! Trust me!"_

"_I do trust you!"_

"_Like when you were dying from poisoning yourself with the arc reactor last summer? Acting like a complete ass to cover it up, and never telling me? Do you know what that would of done to me knowing you died?"_

"_But if I told you, you would have worried even more!"_

"_I already worry Tony! I'm dating the self-destructive IronMan!"_

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_Be there for me sometimes Tony. Instead of the lab… or the suit. Me, Tony. For once put me first!"_

"_Now who is the selfish one, Pep?"_

Pepper stopped yelling and just stared at him. She shook her head slowly; covering her mouth to try to stop the sobbing.

"_Tony I…. I can't…"_

She turned to face the open door, the sobs beginning to surface. Tony clenched his fists by his side.

"_FINE! Then leave!"_

She was crying again, uncontrollable sobs. Tony stood, angry and set in his ways. Pepper took one last glance at him over her shoulder before turning and leaving the Malibu house, her shoes tapping along the pavement as she ran her way from the property. Tony stormed off in the opposite direction; secluding himself to his lab and loud AC/DC.

Once outside, Pepper stood on the curb under a palm tree sobbing into her hand. She tried to calm her breathing, but was finding it difficult. Having finally pulled out her phone, she dialed Happy's number.

"_Miss Potts…?"_

"_Can you give me a ride?"_

She tried to keep her voice steady, but it was failing as she continued to cry.

"_Is everything alright?"_

"_Please… Malibu estate…"_

She hung up the phone and leaned against the tree sobbing.

In eight days, Pepper found herself driving her little red Pontiac, which had been in storage for the last five years, down the streets of downtown Malibu. She was a bit frazzled; she was heading to speak with Tony about hat had conspired a week ago. They hadn't of had any contact since then, minus the emails to set up today's lunch date, so she wasn't sure what kind of state he would be in. She sighed as she messed with the dials finding a local station that had a nice tune playing to try and ease her mind with the melody.

_This was bound to happen;  
it was just a matter of time.  
This town is just too small  
for, us to really say goodbye._

Up ahead, the light changed from green to red and she slowed down. She looked around the intersection she was at, just a few more to go till she reached the meeting place for her and Tony. She began to drum her fingers on the steering wheel as the light took strangely longer than normal; or was she just nervous.

_I've heard you met somebody__.  
__It didn't take you very long__.  
A__nd I'll admit it isn't easy__  
__k__nowing you've moved on__._

Looking to her left, she saw the quaint little café that she had frequented a couple times over the last few years; they made a mean Cinnamon Mochachinno. She smiled as she could almost taste the cinnamon and smell the mocha as she watched a couple leave the café. She was about to roll the window down to try and get a whiff of the scent when she froze; recognizing the couple; or at least half the couple. Tony Stark was smiling behind his darkened sunglasses, wearing his trademark black suit; as he walked next to a small brunette woman in a blue business suit. He held the door for her and then they walked off down the street turning a corner and disappearing. Pepper was completely frozen. The light had since turned green and cars behind her honked at her to move.

_Me, the one who really knows you__  
__Me, the one whose heart you've broken__  
__Me, the one who was still hopin'__  
__You might be missing me…_

Once she was able to focus, Pepper pulled the car over and allowed the other cars to continue down the street before finding a free gap and turning her car around. She slammed her hand on the dash, shutting off the radio as she covered her mouth, the soft sobs the only sound in the car.

About nine days later, Pepper was standing outside Stark Industries building. She stared up at the windows and the structure of the building. She never noticed how artistic the building actually looked. Taking a deep breath, she entered through the glass doors and walked over to the security desk.

"_Miss Potts! Welcome back!"_

The old man behind the desk smiled happily.

"_Good morning Joe, I need a Visitor pass. I have an appointment with Missy Granger…"_

Joe blinked confused, staring at Pepper.

"_A visitor pass? Whatever for? You have an all access badge… your badge could even get you in to see the dead aliens in Area 51…"_

Pepper chuckled and pulled out her wallet, removing her Photo ID card and placing it on the desk.

"_I don't exactly work here anymore, Joe… you weren't here when I came in to resign. I'm job hunting. I wanna move closer to my family."_

Joe looked upset as he took the ID card and turned it over in his hand. He took it and swiped it through the authentication box and it beeped with rejection. He swiped it again; same result. He stared at it for a moment before pulling out a visitor's pass and handed it to Pepper along with the sign-out clipboard. Pepper smiled, signing the form and taking the badge clipping it to her lapel.

"_Thanks Joe… see you in a few…"_

She smiled softly and headed to the elevator, heading up to the fifth floor. She found her way to the right office and walked in, leaving her name with the secretary and taking a seat in the chairs along the window. After a few minutes, the brunette Pepper saw with Tony, stepped into the room.

"_Miss Potts, thank you for coming. If you would just follow me this way…"_

Pepper stood up and followed the brunette down the hall of Stark Industries into one of the smaller meeting rooms. The brunette took a seat at one of the plush office chairs behind the small round table and placed down a blue folder with the Stark Industries' logo. She smiled as Pepper took her seat across from her and placed her purse on the floor.

"_Thank you for coming in. We just have a few forms for you to sign and then you can be on your way."_

Pepper gave an unhappy smile and nodded her head as the Brunette opened the folder and pulled out a pen from her hair.

"_Ok... Miss Virginia Potts… been with the company for… over ten years, wow. Impressive. Let's see… no complaints, no disciplinary actions… crystal clear record and top notch security from both the company and government. Very nice…"_

Pepper couldn't help but roll her eyes, her fingers wringing the bottom of her skirt under the table as the girl continued to review her folder. She tried her best to block out the girl's voice without showing any outward motion. She was broken free from her thoughts when he girl suddenly stopped talking.

"_Miss Potts?"_

"_Oh, sorry…"_

"_I just need you to read these then sign and we can cut your severance pay and you will be on your way. Was there anything else you needed?"_

"_Yes... I only really called for a letter of recommendation from Mr. Stark, I didn't ask for anything else…"_

The girl looked into the folder again and nodded a few times.

"_I can call his personal assistant and ask, if you will just read these forms and sign, then I will return."_

The girl left and Pepper let out a sigh. She was not in the mood for all of this, she had important appointments today and she hated being held up by Stark Industries. She grabbed the folder and flipped through the usual confidentiality forms, severage agreements, blah blah blah... She sighed again and began reading the forms. Slowly, she began to sign away with her perfect penmanship. Once her name was on the final form, the door opened.

"_Miss Potts, Mr. Stark was unable to write the letter, however his PA is drafting one now. I do however have good news. I hold here your severance check… I just need you to sign this final form and the check is yours. I shall return in a moment with the letter…"_

She placed an envelope on the table with Pepper's name handwritten on the front then left the room. Pepper took up the envelope and opened it with her pen, pulling out a check and letter of agreement. She read over the check; printed off a computer and a stamped signature from the Treasury of Stark Industries.

"_He couldn't even write the letter himself. After all this time. I know he got it, I sent the request to Jarvis directly…"_

She grit her teeth and read over the check. It was a beautiful five digit number, enough to make her happily unemployed for a few years in Malibu. She glanced at the letter of agreement and picked up her pen.

When the brunette returned to the office, she smiled and opened the door.

"_Miss Potts… I have your letter, have you signed all…"_

Pepper was gone. The folder remained on the table, closed with the pen placed neatly atop of it. The brunette walked over and opened the folder. There, sitting on top of the pile of papers was the check; written across in beautiful script was "GOODBYE TONY" in large letters. The girl turned and looked around; there was no trace of Pepper anywhere.

A couple hours later, Natasha Romanoff found Tony sitting at his work table in the lab with a bottle of top notch Whiskey in his hand, AC/DC blasting in the background. She punched in the code and entered the lab, the music muting instantly.

"_Don't mute my music…"_

"_Don't act like a child and I won't…"_

Tony turned to face the undercover SHIELD assassin and made a face. He was clearly on the verge of being uncontrollably drunk.

"_Just because you work for Fury, doesn't mean I have to obey your orders."_

He turned back to his desk, took another swig of Whsikey and began typing away; a large holographic image of the new Mach IX was in the air.

"_Miss Potts came to the office today to pick up a letter of recommendation that you never wrote. I wrote one for you but she left before it was delivered. She also refused the severance check…"_

Tony's hands stopped moving and he looked over his shoulder at the Russian.

"_So she does still plan to work for me. Good… my new PA is kind of an ass…"_

Natasha brushed off the comment and stepped into the lab further, dropping the check on his desk.

"_Something tells me we've seen the last of Miss Potts…"_

Tony looked at the check and saw the message scrawled across it in her hand writing. Her perfect penmanship. She stared at the letters and the words they formed.

"_She really did leave me…"_

"_I wouldn't say she left you, as much as you pushed her out the door and practically handed her her hat."_

Tony picked up the check and took a closer look before dropping it to the floor.

"_Good, if she's gone then she is no longer at risk. She is safer…"_

"_If you honestly believe that, then you don't deserve her… or anyone for that matter…"_

Natasha turned around, leaving the lab; Tony's bottle of whiskey shattering against the door a moment later. He turned and put his head in his hands and stared down at the desk. The music never returned, which left him to his thoughts.

"_Jarvis? Be honest…. Did I fuck up?"_

"_Sir, since you've created me I've seen you do many stupid things… but this one sir… this time you did _fuck up_."_

Tony chuckled at the AI swearing and shook his head.

"_I lost her… I lost my Pepper…"_

"_Sir, as Miss Romanoff said, you can still go after her. I have her apartment address stored in my databanks if you would like…"_

Tony stared down at his desk; he swiped his hand across the surface and then punched in a couple numbers before the hologram of the suit was replaced by a collage of images of him and Pepper.

"_I was a selfish child… and I let the one thing that was good for me get away. I'm turning into my father…"_

He poked through the dozen images before slamming his hand on the desk, making all the images disappear.

"_Jarvis, send that address to my GPS in the Audi…"_

Tony grabbed his jacket from the back of the stool and left the lab heading to the garage.

Downtown Malibu, Tony parked his silver Audi in the fireland and jumped from the car. Running up the steps two at a time, he pushed open the front door of the apartment building.

"_Potts, what floor?"_

He asked the startled security man at the desk. The man just stared at Tony, starstruck. Tony punched the elevator button hard and the man jumped.

"_Ahh… umm… sixteen-B…" _The man sputtered out. _"But... sir… Miss Potts is…"_

Tony stepped into the elevator and the door closed behind him, lifting him up to the sixteenth floor. Once the door dinged, he squeezed out of the slowly opening door and ran down the hall. He found apartment B and banged his fist on the door.

"_Pepper! Pepper open up! It's Tony! Come on!"_

The lady across the hall opened her door and peeked outside.

"_Can I help you?"_

"_I'm looking for Pep… Virginia Potts. She lives here. Have you seen her today?"_

The lady didn't look convinced she should tell this irate man, but seeing as how she was missing her prime-time shows, she obliged.

"_Virginia left about two hours ago; had the bellhop help her carry her things. I asked her if she was off on vacation and she said that she found a new place to live. I was shocked. First we never see her and then she suddenly shows up, packs up and ships off to Boston. Strange I tell you, must be boy trouble. It's always boy trouble if you ask me…"_

The lady smiled at tony who looked like a deer trapped in a headlight.

"…_.thanks…"_

The lady nodded and closed her door. Tony stepped back, leaning against the wall.

"_Boston…"_

Tony frowned and took off, back down the elevator and left the building. His car was parked out front, a meter maid was contemplating administering a ticket. Tony ran to his car, slid over the hood and opened the door.

"_Thanks for watching it…"_

He jumped into the driver's seat and took off down the road at top speed, leaving behind the startled meter maid and a few pedestrians.

**END FLASHBACK**

"_And when I got here, her flight was leaving. I tried to stop the plane by driving onto the runway, but the jet was just a bit faster than me…"_

Tony looked over at Rhodey who just stared at him in silence.

"_You're an idiot. A big major fucking idiot, Anthony Stark…"_

Tony sighed and nodded his head.

"_I know… alright, I know…"_

"_Do you know…?"_

"_Yeah…."_

"_So what are you gonna do?_

"…_.."_

Rhodey sighed and turned around to lean on the car.

"_Tony… Do you want Pepper back?"_

"_Of course I do… she is the one thing in thie world I can't live without!"_

He all but shouted at him.

"_Then go get her and bring her back! Use the old Ironman trick. Break down her door, grab her and bring her back kicking and screaming."_

Rhodey grinned and looked over his shoulder at Tony who seemed to be contemplating this option. Rhodey regretted giving him the idea.

"_Ok… well maybe not that exact way… but go find her. You said she is in Boston? Have Jarvis find the address but in the mean time…"_

"…_fly to Boston. Jarvis! Address!"_

The AI cut through the speakers again.

"_Yes sir…"_

"_I also need flight plans and my plane…"_

"_It will be ready as soon as possible, sir…"_

Tony moved to get into the car. Rhodey turned to face him. Without any words, Rhodey headed to the passenger's side of the Audi, and the car soon took off to the VIP parking lot.

A bit later, Tony stood in the shadows waiting for word of his plane. It always took longer than he liked when he requested it last minute; damn flight plans took forever to approve private planes. He kicked a stray rock and watched it skitter across the airport floor. It rested before an older couple. The man kissed the woman's cheek and then produced a small bouquet for the woman. She smiled brightly and took the flowers, kissing the man back. Tony scoffed slightly.

"_Small bouquet... must of cost all of what? Eight dollars?"_

"_Well, Tony, sometimes it's not the price of the gift, but the meaning behind it that means the most…"_

Tony looked up to Rhodey who had returned with two cups of coffee handed Tony his. Tony tried to protest being handed things, but the cup was already in his hand. He grumbled and took a sip, making a face.

"_Gross…"_

"_Sorry…"_

He sighed and looked out the airport window. It was going to be morning soon. The terminal his plane left from was very busy tonight, but it should be ready soon. Damn, he really needed to build his own airport terminal. He looked down at his cup, his reflection staring back at him.

"_Yeah… the promise behind the gift…"_

"_Huh…?"_

Rhodey looked to his friend with a confused expression; but was quickly distracted when Tony shoved the cup back at him.

"_Take this swill… I have something I need to do…"_

"_Are you still going to Boston?"_

"_Yeah… but there is something I need to do first…"_

Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket and began messing with it. He began walking away from Rhodey, waving over his shoulder as he did. Once inside the terminal waiting area far past security check-in which he always managed to avoid owning a personal plane and all; he walked over to the gift shop in the airport and began talking to the cashier. He smiled at the lady and pulled out his phone again, showing her an image. The cashier smiled nodded. Tony then produced a pen from his pocket and began to scrawl out a letter on a piece of paper before pushing the letter to the girl.

"_This can get ordered and delivered tonight?"_

"_Yes sir, Mr. Stark. The flowers will be ordered with our Boston branch. They should be then delivered fresh by ten am."_

The girl smiled and rang up the order. Tony passed her his credit card as his phone went off.

"_Yeah…? Alright... Coming down…"_

He thanked the lady and headed to the terminal port.

The Stark Industries plane landed at Terminal 2 of Logan Airport in downtown Boston Massachusetts approximately six hours later. The sun was almost at its peak in the sky on this late spring day. The door opened and Tony disembarked the plane stepping onto the terminal; putting on his foster grants once more and looking around the unknown airport. A man in a red polo stood nervously next to a silver BMW holding a set of keys; Tony approached the man with a grin.

"_Mr. Stark… your car is ready."_

"_Appreciate it…"_

He tossed the man a couple Benjamins and loaded himself into the driver's seat of the silver BMW. Once inside the tinted windowed car, tony plugged his phone into the Aux cable and punched a few buttons.

"_Jarvis?"_

"_Here sir…"_

"_Did you find it?"_

"_Patching it to the GPS now, sir…"_

Tony sped off out of the airport in the direction the GPS pointed. He drove through unfamiliar streets, passing normal everyday people out for a mid-morning stroll. He watched a few couples; young and old, walking hand in hand and he actually felt a pin in his chest far beneath the reactor. He averted his eyes back to the road and continued on until he came upon Storrow Drive. The street was lined by a lake on one side and brownstone front buildings on the other. He glanced at the GPS and pulled the car over. He stared up at the building with the large American flag. For a moment he just sat there, staring up at the building. Windows were open, and he could see the breeze was making the curtains blow slightly. He didn't know exactly what he would find on the other side; a new boyfriend, a gun… or worse, Pepper's father Walter Potts. Tony closed his eyes briefly as his spine twitched. He leaned back in his seat with a sigh.

Up in the apartment, a red-head looked out her window. She stared down at the silver car with a shake of her head.

"_You were right, he came. He's been sitting there for thirty minutes now."_

"_Stop watching him."_

"_Go talk to him."_

"_I have nothing to say."_

"_You're pathetic."_

"_And you're creepy, stop watching!"_

The girl laughed and looked back outside. Tony was slowly walking up the steps. The girl whispered back.

"_Oh shit. He's coming to the door! What do I do?"_

"_Send him away…"_

"_Ginny!"_

Tony had finally arrived on the stoop and took a deep breath. He stared at the golden numbers on the front door thinking in his mind what he was going to say. With another deep break, he knocked. On the other side of the door, he could hear a girl's laughter. That had to be a good sign he thought with a smile. The handle turned and the door opened.

"_Hello, can I help you?"_

Tony looked to an older red-headed girl who shared some features with Pepper. Her eyes, her hair, even the shape of her smile was the same. But this girl was clearly a few years older. Tony swallowed and gave a signature smile.

"_I'm looking for Pep- Virginia, is she here?"_

"_Ginny…? Yeah… One moment… Ginny! Door!"_

The girl smiled and turned, calling over her shoulder. Another voice; more familiar voice came from somewhere in the house. This voice made Tony's heart ache, it had been so long since he heard it but he would never forget who it belonged to.

"_Send him away!"_

Tony frowned. Not what he was expecting. He looked to the other girl who shrugged and stepped away from the door.

"_Virginia… door… don't be rude!"_

Pepper came into view from inside the house, stepping around her sister. Tony stepped back onto the step and Ashleigh opened the door once again. Tony smiled, his heart fluttering and his eyes softening. Pepper hover did not look happy; she crossed her arms. Tony's smile fell. He watched her, eyes scanning over her image; messy hair tied in a pony tail, wrinkled lounge pants, coffee stained shirt. To put it bluntly, she looked horrible.

"_Pepper!"_

Tony's voice sounded optimistic as he smiled at her. Pepper, did not return.

"_Please go away Tony…"_

"_But Pep, please… hear me out…"_

"_I already have. I got the flowers… Tony you just don't get it. I gave you a chance and you blew it."_

Tony's smile faded.

"_Pepper please…. I just want to say-"_

"_Don't. Please, just don't." _Pepper clenched her fists by her side. _"Don't come here and make a joke out of what we had by saying what you're going to say."_

Her eyes glistened slightly in the sunlight as she strained to hold back as much of her emotions as possible. Her voice was steady, but it was on the verge of breaking. Tony stared at her, his heart breaking as he watched her suffer before him. He went to open his mouth, but nothing came out. Closing it again, he nodded his head.

"_Alright… I understand…"_

Pepper looked up at him, taking in a breath.

"_I get it… you're right. You gave me a chance, and another… and I never listened. I never paid attention to what you wanted… what you needed."_

"_Tony…"_

"_No, Pepper… it's alright… I understand. I'm sorry. Apologize to your sister for me, I didn't mean to ruin your Saturday. Have a nice day…"_

Tony waved his hand with a forced, pained smile and he turned heading back to the car. Pepper stood on the stoop watching him as the silver BMW drove off down the one-way street and disappear around a corner. She remained in the doorway for another moment until her sister put a hand on her shoulder.

"_Come on Ginny…"_

Pepper nodded, swallowing the sobs that were forcing their way out as she closed the door and followed her sister inside. There, on the kitchen island, was the bouquet of white lilies and red roses that had arrived earlier that morning. Pepper sat on the stool at the island as her sister handed her a cup of fresh tea.

"_Ginny…"_

"_Please don't, Ashe… please…"_

Her sister nodded her head with a reassuring small smile and turned.

"_If you need anything else, I'll be trying to wake the kids…"_

Her sister paused for a moment, but then headed upstairs to find the other part of her family. Pepper remained in the kitchen staring at her reflection in her tea. God she looked horrible. She glanced over at the flowers her sister wouldn't let her throw away saying they were 'too beautiful and expensive'. She glared at the flowers.

'_How dare Tony Stark turn me into an emotional teenage disaster!'_

_She thought to herself. _With a quick fit of rage, she pushed the flowers off the counter and into the trash. With the thud came a clang as the garbage can fell over. Pepper swore under her breath and got off the stool, bending over to pick up the trash and last night's take-out containers. Once the floor was cleaned, she picked up the flowers to toss them back in when a small envelope fell on the floor. Curious, she bent over and picked it up. Written on the front in Tony's handwriting was her name. She thought about tossing it with the flowers but something made her sit down; placing the flowers back on the island and opening the envelope. Inside was a multi-folded piece of paper, handwritten note. Pepper's eyes scanned the letter, covering her mouth with her free hand as tears came to her eyes.

Downtown, Jarvis had given Tony directions to a near-by small Pizza joint for him to grab some lunch. The billionaire hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and by now according to his AI, Tony's vitals were starting to decline from lack of nutrition and sleep. Since he was currently not in bed, sleep would have to wait. After managing to convince the server that he wasn't Tony Stark, just a really good imitator, Tony paid for his meal in cash and got back into the car.

"_Jarvis… let's head home."_

"_To the airport sir?"_

"_Nah... I need some time to think, highways… should be home by…?"_

"_Next week sir."_

"_Good… plenty of time to think… direct me and send an email to Rhodey."_

"_Of course sir…"_

Tony turned the GPS back on and took off down the road. After about two hours, Tony rolled down his window and slowed in front of a building.

"_Jarvis…"_

"_Sir…."_

"_This building looks familiar…"_

"_That's because it's the same one we passed already sir."_

"_What?"_

Tony pulled over and got out of the car, removing his sunglasses.

"_What the fuck Jarvis!"_

"_My apologies sir, but my system has been compromised."_

"_What? By who?"_

"_I am unauthorized to say, sir…"_

"_Bullshit you are my system. I created you! So you're telling me we've been driving around in circles all day?"_

"_In a way, yes. You've gotten an official tour of the Bay State sir…"_

"_Fucking, fucking, fuck fuck!"_

Tony kicked the car but the AI went silent. Looking around briefly he saw some people stopping to stare, a few pulling out their phone to take pictures.

"_Damnit…"_

He got back into the car and drove off again. Not sure what exactly was wrong with his AI, he continued to follow the GPS since reading an actual map wasn't in his resume and he didn't know where he was to risk trying his luck. Sure enough, the damn GPS lead him back to Logan. As Tony pulled his car in through the VIP gate, he swore loudly at the AI who remained silent the remainder of the ride since discovery. Once parked, Tony opened the door and kicked it closed.

"_Jarvis … I'm going to dismantle and reprogram you into a cell phone for Welfare!"_

He cursed as he pulled on his sunglasses and headed to the waiting jet. As he stepped closer, the wind was beginning to pick up on the hill and he shielded his face from the harsh New England spring air. As he got closer to the jet, he squinted his eyes; a person was standing next to his plane. As he got closer she saw that said person was a girl; a red-headed girl wearing a blue dress and holding a bouquet of white lilies and red roses. She smiled at him, her hair blowing in the breeze as the jet engines roared in the background.

"_Mr. Stark… you're plane is waiting, you are late…"_

"_Someone hacked into my AI preventing my commands…"_

Tony approached Pepper with a smile; confused smile but a smile none the less. Their voices were shouting over the jet engines; but still audible.

"_Miss Potts…?"_

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything Tony. I never gave you a chance to explain. I was selfish. You have a responsibility to the people of the world as Ironman, just as much as Tony Stark does to me…"_

She gave him a softer smile, pushing her hair behind her ear as best she could in the wind.

"_Yes you're selfish, self destructive and a functioning alcoholic… but that's the man I fell in love with and I shouldn't try to change you…"_

"_Pepper…"_

He stepped closer to her and reached out to take her hand free from flowers.

"_I always told myself I would not fall for someone this early in the game. It was always business first for me. Then I met you…"_

"_Well, I am your business, so that means I come first yes?"_

Pepper chuckled, fighting back a couple tears. She squeezed his hand.

"_Stark Industries is my business... you are the unfortunate side effect one gets when on an experimental drug..."_

She gave him a playful smile, choking on a laugh slash tears. Tony's smile brightened and he pulled Pepper closer; wrapping an arm around her waist. She lowered the flowers to her side as her green orbs met his blue. They staied like that for a moment just staring at each other.

"_I love you Pepper Potts…"_

"_And I love you Tony Stark…"_

"_And if you ever pull something like that again, we're done," _Pepper says in a firm tone._ "I'm done. I'm walking away and I'm not coming back."_

"_Terms accepted. No more Milky Way vacations or exploding suits. Gotcha."_

Pepper smiled then.

"_Also, that new assistant I saw you having coffee with the other day… fire her."_

Tony roared with laughter then, pulling her closer and pressing his lips against her's. She dropped the flowers and wrapped her arms around his neck, the lilies and roses flying around in the wind.

"_Let's go home Miss Potts…"_

"_Let's, Mr. Stark…"_

_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Notes: Sorry if it was OOC at any point. I'm new at writing Avengers. I should get better soon. My best-friend and I RP Pepperony now, so I shall get in some practice as Pepper. I also want to take this moment to say Thank you to my bestest friend, Ena-Ena… Thanks for being my Tony and putting up with me. And I guess I can thank my other bestie and my Clint, Nakano-san, for putting up with my Pepperony rambles. 3


End file.
